Roses
by Kenzie Aloysius
Summary: Kisah pasangan merah-biru disertai bunga mawar yang mewarnai hidup mereka. [Dedicated for #MaknaBungaChallenge] ( Warn inside, Mind to RnR? )
_Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Genre_ : Romance, Drama

 _Warning_ : OOC, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, BoyxBoy, Dedicated for **#MaknaBungaChallenge**

* * *

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Seperti biasa, yang Kuroko Tetsuya lihat saat pertama kali membuka pintu depan rumahnya adalah seorang pria tampan yang mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah dalam genggamannya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

Bunga dengan lambang cinta itu berpindah ke tangan Kuroko. Pria yang dipanggil Akashi itu mendengus pelan.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Sei-kun', Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda dengan surai merah itu adalah kekasih Kuroko. Merek resmi berpacaran 3 tahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat mereka lulus dari SMA masing-masing. Malam itu, Akashi tiba-tiba saja menelpon Kuroko dan bilang kalau dia berada di depan rumah sang surai biru.

Kuroko segera menuju keluar dan saat dia membuka pintu, Akashi sudah berada di sana dengan sebuket mawar merah. Jujur saja, Kuroko terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi. Kenapa pemuda dengan surai merah itu mau repot-repot datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo hanya untuk menemuinya?

Yah, Kuroko sudah mengetahui jawabannya saat melihat buket bunga di tangan Akashi. Rasa panas menjalari pipi Kuroko, dia yakin wajahnya sebentar lagi akan memerah. Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan cinta dari Akashi.

Kuroko yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk. Sedangkan Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum senang lalu memeluk sang surai biru. Semenjak saat itu, Akashi memberinya mawar merah setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku lebih nyaman memanggil Akashi-kun."

Perkataan Kuroko membuat Akashi sedikit kecewa. Padahal dia ingin mendengar Kuroko memanggil nama kecilnya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Akashi tidak bisa memaksa kekasihnya.

"Yasudah. Ayo cepat Tetsuya, kau tidak ingin terlambat kan?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko segera masuk saat kekasih berambut merahnya itu membukakan pintu mobil. Dia lihat Akashi berjalan memutar kemudian duduk di bangku pengemudi.

Akashi menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai. Suasana di dalam mobil pribadi Akashi itu sunyi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Kedua insan tersebut sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tidak terasa sudah 15 menit mereka berdiam diri. Bangunan megah dengan tulisan Tokyo University sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Segera saja Akashi melajukan mobilnya memasuki gedung yang menjadi sekolah mereka itu dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Akashi turun pertama kali. Dia kemudian berjalan ke sisi Kuroko lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Silahkan turun, _Ojou_ -sama."

"Aku bukan tuan putri, Akashi-kun. Berhenti mempermainkanku."

Walaupun Kuroko protes dengan sikap dan panggilan dari Akashi, dia tetap menyambut uluran tangan dari kekasihnya itu. Mereka lalu jalan berdampingan sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Sejak mereka turun dari mobil sampai masuk ke gedung utama, banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Sebagian menatap kagum dan sebagian lagi berlalu seolah tidak melihat apapun. Di kampus ini, siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi Ssijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Pasangan yang memiliki banyak fans dan selalu mengumbar kemesraan itu sering menjadi topik hangat yang diperbincangkan. Tidak hanya mahasiswa, bahkan beberapa dosen pun ikut membicarakan pasangan merah-biru itu.

Objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu mengabaikan tatapan yang mengarah pada mereka. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka melangkah di koridor dengan santai.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan Tetsuya."

Akashi berkata sambil menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Ugh, Kuroko semakin kesal saat melihat wajah tanpa dosa milik kekasih merahnya itu. Kuroko sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan."

Akashi tidak tahan dengan wajah imut pemuda bersurai biru di sebelahnya itu. Rasanya dia ingin langsung membawa kekasihnya ke uks lalu 'memakannya' sampai habis. Tapi dia urungkan niat itu, karena bagaimana pun juga Akashi tidak mau melakukanya sebelum mereka resmi menikah.

Jadi Akashi hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Kuroko. Dia sadar telah membuat kekasihnya kesal. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf dia mengecup pipi Kuroko, yang sontak membuat sang korban memerah.

"Itu sebagai permintaan maafku, Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu sangat suka melihat wajah _blushing_ kekasihnya. Biasanya Kuroko hanya menunjukkan wajah datar, dan hanya akan memperlihatkan ekspresi lain di hadapan Akashi. Itu salah satu yang membuat Akashi senang.

"Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu. Persiapkan dirimu, Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko perlahan kembali normal, setidaknya rasa hangat di wajahnya tadi sedikit berkurang.

"Um.. Baiklah Akashi-kun."

"Sebentar lagi masuk, ayo cepat, Tetsuya."

Mereka segera menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

•••

Seperti yang dikatakan Akashi, malam ini dia menjemput sang surai biru ke rumahnya. Setelah Kuroko masuk ke mobil, Akashi segera menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Akashi-kun cocok dengan setelan jas itu."

Kuroko membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Akashi memang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian formalnya. Yah, Kuroko akui kekasihnya itu selalu tampan dengan busana apapun.

"Terimakasih. Tetsuya juga manis."

Akashi mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan manis, tapi tampan Akashi-kun. Aku ini laki-laki kalau kau lupa."

Kuroko tentu tidak terima dibilang manis. Hei, dia itu laki-laki. Mana ada laki-laki yang mau dikatai manis. Walaupun dulu banyak bilang begitu pada Kuroko, dia selalu menanggapi mereka dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Akashi tertawa mendengar sanggahan kekasihnya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda bersurai biru di sebelahnya.

"Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya. Akui saja kalau kau memang manis."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Kuroko kesal. Dia hanya mendengus kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil, tidak ingin melihat Akashi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih tersenyum. Melihat kelakuan Kuroko membuat Akashi gemas dengan pemuda biru itu. Dia sangat suka menggoda kekasihnya.

Akashi memarkirkan mobilnya ke salah satu restoran berbintang yang terlihat mewah. Dia menatap Kuroko -yang sepertinya masih ngambek- kemudian mengacak surai birunya.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk, Kuroko keluar dari mobil diikuti dengan Akashi. Pemuda dengan surai merah itu menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya.

"Jangan ngambek Tetsuya. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Dan lagi, ini malam spesial untuk kita. Aku ingin kau tersenyum."

Kuroko menghela nafas saat melihat wajah memohon Akashi. Lagipula dia tidak bisa lama-lama marah dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Jadi dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Baiklah."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Kenapa di sini sepi sekali, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko terlihat bingung saat melihat suasana yang sepi. Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang ada di restoran ini.

"Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau ini adalah malam yang spesial untuk kita?"

"Hm?"

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri pasangan tersebut. Pelayan itu menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk mereka. Tempatnya cukup nyaman, dari sini Kuroko bisa melihat ramainya kota Tokyo dari atas.

Pelayan itu segera undur diri dan tidak lama kemudian kembali dengan membawa beberapa makanan. Dia menata sedemikian rupa makanan-makanan tersebut di atas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Setelah mendapat balasan dari pasangan itu, dia segera pamit kembali ke tempatnya.

"Tetsuya suka tempatnya?"

Akashi bertanya disela kegiatan makan mereka. Kuroko menelan makanannya kemudian menjawab, "Aku suka, Akashi-kun. Tempatnya nyaman dan sangat indah. Tapi lain kali Akashi-kun tidak perlu menyewanya. Tempat ini terlalu luas untuk kita berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Tetsuya."

Warna merah tipis keluar dari pipi sang surai biru.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Akashi menambahkan.

"Um, apa itu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Setelah sampai disamping pemuda itu, Akashi berlutut sambil mengeluarkan sebuket mawar berwarna _peach_ yang tadi tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

Tangan Akashi yang lain mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Lalu diarahkan kedua benda itu kehadapan Kuroko.

"Menikahlah denganku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan perasaan gembira yang bergejolak di dadanya. Dia tidak menyangka Akashi akan melamarnya dengan romantis seperti ini. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Kuroko menjawab sambil mengambil buket bunga mawar itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Tentu, Sei-kun."

Akashi terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Kuroko. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut sambil menyematkan cincin ke jari manis kekasihnya. Kuroko ikut tersenyum saat Akashi menyematkan cincin itu.

Setelah menaruh cincin itu pada tempatnya, Akashi mengusap lembut pipi Kuroko sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan reflek, pemuda bersurai biru itu memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman manis itu berlangsung singkat, tanpa nafsu. Akashi perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia kembali tersenyum saat menatap wajah Kuroko

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

Malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang spesial untuk mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: Fic kedua yang dibuat untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge ini kukerjakan disela kegiatan belajarku buat ujian :'3 Jadi, maaf kalau Romance nya kurang..

Sekedar info, Peach Rose digunakan untuk menyatakan cinta sekaligus lamaran, biasanya berdampingan dengan cincin yang akan disematkan pada jari pasangan.

Terakhir, tinggalkan jejak bila berkenan..


End file.
